


【治侑】Innocent/无罪之人

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Top Miya Osamu, Twincest, Underage Rape/Non-con, spn au, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 宫治和宫侑都无意伤害对方，但当他们都想如意的时候，事情就会变得一团糟。宫治希望脱离宫侑作为独立的人来谈爱，而宫侑愿意以任何代价把他留下，他们就这样陷入死循环里。此刻双胞胎之间的距离已经近得不能再近，宫治坚信这是在做爱，而宫侑却把它当作一种比较狂野的自慰方式。他们对爱的理解背道而驰，宫治所有的痛苦都来源于此。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 16





	【治侑】Innocent/无罪之人

第一章 Prohibition/禁酒令

屏幕显示的时间跳向下个数字。宫治把手机揣回口袋，耸起肩叹息般轻咳，转身闯进酒吧。

荒野公路边，虫鸣和车轮碾过碎石的声音永不消逝，但随着破旧木门被吱呀一声推开又合上，耳边就换成了另种由杂谈和碰杯混杂而成的吵闹。宫治眯起眼，透过层层人群轻松找到自己的双胞胎兄弟——他站在专为桌球照明的长吊灯下，逐渐褪成浅金的头发被烘出柔和的光泽。

宫侑正和某个中年男人互相推搡，金发凌乱，衣衫不整。他们的动作幅度很小，酒吧里无人关心，只有身材魁梧的酒保暂时停下了擦杯子的动作。宫治没打算给酒保出手的机会。他抢在酒保之前快步走过去，挡开陌生人打算去揪宫侑衣领的手，插进争吵之间。

“喂。”宫治将张开的左手摁在宫侑胸前，右手做了个阻挡的手势试图稳住另一方，“冷静，冷静。怎么了，发生什么事了？”

“告诉你的兄弟，输不起就不要赌。”对方瞪着宫侑，神色不耐。

宫侑也瞪回去，在宫治背后小声骂起来，用词尖酸刻薄，酒气四溢，被宫治听得清清楚楚。宫治转头看向宫侑，打断他。

“又来？”他皱着眉，语气含着强烈的厌恶，“你有什么毛病，难道忘了自己喝醉后赌输过多少钱吗？承认自己根本不会打桌球是有多难。”

“我只是偶尔手感不好。”宫侑仰起脸，拧住宫治撑在自己胸前的手腕，“下局就会好了，我已经手热了，我会把之前输的都赢回来，全部。”

“省省吧。”宫治继续推他。

宫侑在宫治的推搡下打了个嗝。他趔趄着捞起球杆，躲开宫治，从口袋里摸出剩下的现金，和自己的手肘一起拍在台球桌上，抬眼看向刚才的中年人：“下局我赌500刀，怎么样？”

对方盯着钱，轻轻舔了舔嘴巴。

“你喝醉了，”宫治将宫侑捏着钱的手扯回来，把宫侑往酒吧门口的方向推，“我们回去。”他扭头看向被冷落的陌生人，挤出转瞬即逝的客套笑意，“抱歉，今晚到此为止吧，之前的钱你留着就行。”

“你少管我！”宫侑爆发了。他把球杆扔到桌上，双手猛推宫治。

宫治的后腰撞上球桌，整张桌子因此震动，没码好的台球晃荡着碰撞在一起，发出清脆的响动。他弹起来，利落地还了宫侑一拳，正中颧骨，把宫侑打得偏过头去。

“酒醒了吗？”宫治冷声问。

宫侑沉默地保持着偏头弯腰的姿势，许久未动。许多双眼睛看过来，酒保正式放下杯子打算插手，却被旁边的中年人抬手打发了回去。

“嘿，何必这样。”那人将手轻轻搁在宫治肩上，“他既然想赌，我也乐意奉陪。再来一局而已，没什么大不了的。你可以先回去，或者留下来盯着，我都没意见。”

宫治眯起眼，顺着肩上的手看向那人，全然明白他猥琐下流的眼神中究竟含着什么主意：500刀现金唾手可得，为此忍受一点桌球上的不快算不上吃亏——更何况他还有机会捞到金钱之外的好处。

沉默中，旁边的宫侑从挨打中回过神，慢吞吞地站直。他也眯起眼。双胞胎的样貌比刚才更加相像，几乎像同个人的镜面反转。宫侑将捏着钱的手重新郑重地砸在台球桌边沿，越过宫治挑衅地看向中年人。

“……随便了。”宫治彻底冷下脸。

他不客气地将肩上的手掰开，拂去并不存在的灰尘，撞开宫侑，扭头走出酒吧。

“把球摆好！”身后传来宫侑醉醺醺的叫声。

宫治没有坐回车上。他在酒吧侧边找了处僻静的好地方倚着，凭酒吧窗户透出的昏暗光线整理好自己缠成乱麻的耳机线。有电话打进来，他接了，接完开始听歌和看新闻。手机的电量倒数缩减，半个小时后，熟悉的脚步声渐渐靠近他。

一只手递到宫治面前，手里握着的散钞比方才肉眼可见地厚许多。另只手绕到他耳边把他的耳机拽了下来，公路的声音切断歌声，除了虫鸣和车流以外，还有另个人得意的呼吸。

“搞定了。”这次宫侑用的是日语，关西腔。他们单独呆着的时候，向来喜欢用日语和对方交谈，好像光是语言就足够把他们和周围的事物隔出一道安全的屏障。

宫治没作声。他收起手机，接过钱粗略点了点，确认数目后整齐叠好放进自己的口袋。

“就这样？”宫侑睁大眼睛，“没点别的表示吗？”

宫治终于抬头看他：“你希望听到什么？”

“说声‘谢谢’如何。”宫侑歪过身子，和他并排靠在墙边，抬手整理自己故意抖乱的头发，“去赌的人是我，但赢来的钱有大半都是为了付你下周的房租，公平吗？我讨厌为了装醉往自己的脸上抹啤酒。”

“你也会住。”

“汽车旅馆对我来说就足够了，是你非要住那种带厨房的短期公寓。”宫侑抱怨着，突然像想起什么好笑的事，用肩膀轻轻撞向宫治，“当猎人还想着自己亲手做饭，听上去多少有点娘，治，你知道的，对吧？”

宫治没回话。他把另一侧的耳机也摘下来，扭头专心望向宫侑。宫侑的头发并没有被整理好，漂过色又烫卷的头发不如他自己想象的那样富有生机，乱的时候总像杂草。宫治把宫侑的手移开，将自己的五指替换埋进宫侑的发顶，从发根起逐渐理顺那些脆弱的头发。

宫侑从游刃有余变得僵硬。被轻轻移开的手忽然不仅仅对宫治来说碍事，对宫侑自己也同样。他前后晃了晃，手指纠结地勾起，最后只能把两只手都藏进口袋。

很难说清头发到底算不算人本身存在的一部分，它们没有知觉，割掉也不会痛，但被拨动的时候，本人总能感觉到。宫治假装没察觉宫侑的僵硬。他以擦枪的细致慢条斯理地顺好每一根头发，让它们回归早晨宫侑出门时的完美状态。伪装出来的醉态因此消失了大半，宫治收回手，视线下移，看向宫侑的脸。

宫侑正在看他——琥珀色的眼睛在对上他的眼神后心虚地瞥向别处——宫侑在偷看他。

“你是精致贵妇吗？”宫侑小声说，假装他们之间的气氛还停留在上个话题。

宫治没顺着宫侑的意愿吵下去。他的目光落在宫侑的脸颊上，刚才承接重拳的皮肤微微发肿，不知道明天会不会淤青。宫治下意识伸手去碰，但宫侑抿着嘴后退了半步，拒绝得快速直接。伸出的手尴尬地停在中途，宫治不着痕迹地吞咽空气，觉得没装酒的胃里空得发冷。

“别碰我。”宫侑躲闪的眼神终于直直望进宫治的眼睛。对峙中，蓦地改成他占上风。

宫治放弃了。“真可惜。”他收回手，摸出车钥匙握在掌心，转身往停车的地方走。

宫侑愣了会儿，还是跟上来，脚步轻快。路上的碎石被他踢得四处乱飞，有几枚重重砸到宫治的脚踝。宫治没有犹豫，继续大步向前走。他告诫自己，不要回头，不要理他。

他们回到自己的车里，关上车门，掉头驶向公路。刚才同宫侑赌球的男人几乎同时从酒吧里冲了出来。后视镜里，宫治看到他伸手指着他们的车尾灯，气得跳脚。

坐在副驾驶的宫侑打开车窗探头回望，咧嘴大笑起来。某个瞬间，宫治庆幸自己的兄弟是个能够迅速更新情绪和想法的人。他踩下油门加速，逆风的宫侑在夜色中对男人比中指，大声挖苦，直到对方气急败坏的身影和那间酒吧在视野中彻底消失才舍得关上窗，懒懒地靠在座位上。

“你知道那个人为什么愿意放我走吗？”宫侑重拾他的得意。

“为什么？”

“我说我要去买避孕套，然后带你一起回去找他。”宫侑的喉咙涌出嘲讽的笑声，“一个不够，那个人的美国梦是睡双胞胎。”

宫治终于也开始笑。比起笑陌生人所谓的“美国梦”，他笑宫侑借口太烂还不自知的成分明显占更多比重。熟悉的相处氛围让宫治感到惯性的轻松，宫治摩挲着方向盘，可耻地发觉自己此刻竟然希望同宫侑一样，保持麻木，什么都别深究。

“宫侑同意，所以宫治也会同意。”类似的看法重复在不同的陌生人身上出现，无从纠正。宫治盯着夜色下的公路，笑容渐渐变得牵强。在被宫侑发觉之前，他放弃了笑意，腾出一只手打开车里的扬声器，让方才被打断在耳机里的歌重新接上，流淌在他们周围。

宫侑跟着轻哼起来。他用矿泉水和纸巾粗略地洗了脸，脱下外套反披在身上，将头枕在座位和车窗的缝隙间，困倦地问宫治他们接下去要去什么地方。

“加州，”宫治回答他，语气温柔助眠，“北前辈给的新案子。”

宫治如愿在案发的小镇租到了带厨房的公寓。

说是公寓，其实更像拓展过功能的汽车旅馆：两张床，一张桌子，电视对面放着一张能容下单个成年男人的小沙发，旁边是再简洁不过的厨房，水槽附近的墙纸有个拳头大的破洞，露出的白墙上长着霉斑。

镇子很小，这已经是所能找到的最佳选择。从窗口向外望，能看见不远处公园里的林木。加州的树大多粗壮笔直，向天空野蛮生长，宫治喜欢这个。

宫侑去洗漱了。按他的逻辑，他刚睡醒，所以现在是早晨——世界的运转始终以“宫侑”为轴心，所以下午两点也可以是早晨。宫治拽他下车搬东西的时候，他甚至伸着懒腰迷迷糊糊地说了声“早安”。

比起宫治，宫侑对这间屋子的评价要低一些。他进屋时拎着背包堵在房间门口，皱着眉环视四周，抬手指向那块显眼的霉斑：“这里和汽车旅馆没有区别，都是垃圾。”

“你没资格挑剔。”宫治说。

“凭什么？”

“问你自己。”宫治随手把自己的背包丢到看上去更松软的那张床上，“我在镇子里绕圈找房子的时候，你在忙什么来着？哦，对，睡觉。要不是你在打呼噜，我还以为你晕过去了。”

“你可以叫醒我的！”

“我叫了。”宫治踢掉鞋子，跳上床趴进被子里，“我打了你一拳，你没反应。”

“……你在我睡觉的时候又打了我一拳？”宫侑快速抓住重点。他单膝跪上宫治的床，拽住宫治的脚踝把宫治拖到床沿，翻过来攥紧领口，举起拳头。

宫治仰头看着他，乱掉的黑发垂在眼前，并没有摆出反击的姿势。拳头在下落的中途犹豫着松开，宫侑困惑地端详着宫治的脸和他脸上的表情，几秒钟后才反应过来自己被宫治骗了。

“屡试不爽。”宫治笑着眯起眼。

“死猪。”宫侑松开宫治的衣领，转身走进卫生间。他锁了门。

淋浴声隔着门响起，宫治仍然保持着刚刚的姿势仰面躺在床上，望着天花板。水声渐渐掺进挂钟的走字声，枯燥乏味，眼前明显从未费心装修过的天花板也是如此。模糊的记忆被重新唤醒，宫治将自己的右手轻轻放在双腿之间，脑子却在想：他锁了门。

双胞胎之一在浴室里洗澡，另一个在外面偷听，因此心不在焉地勃起——听上去不像是和谐家庭该有的温馨时刻。宫治犹豫了片刻，在自慰和其他之间选了其他。他把手从自己裆部挪开，爬起来，试着通过清洗厨具让自己平心静气。

宫侑洗澡的时间长达一个世纪，够宫治做很多事。公寓自带的厨具不多，整理完厨房后，宫治开始往窗台上撒盐线，顺手还在门口画了一个恶魔陷阱。十分钟之内，这间屋子从宫侑口中的“垃圾”，变成了某种意义上小镇里最安全的地方。

浴室里的水声仍没有停，但宫治已经无事可做。他望了一眼卫生间紧锁的门，抓起枪别在腰后，走出公寓。

宫治又在镇子上绕了几圈，摸清了警局和超市的位置。回公寓的时候，他手里多了小镇的各类地图、几份当地报纸以及简单的食材。水声已经停了，公寓里安静无比。宫治把饭煮下，借等待的时间陷进沙发里。北信介往他的手机里发了一份案件摘要，他在来的路上粗略看过，手机界面仍然停留在那。

William Scott，男，32岁，本地教堂的清洁工，前天黄昏从教堂正常下班，当天晚上在镇外的荒地里被施工人员发现尸体，高度腐烂，看上去死亡已久。

宫治脑子里迅速闪过几种可能。他沉思片刻，跳转界面，发现宫侑新发来消息——只有一个单词：酒吧。

怪不得公寓里如此安静。宫治瞥向卫生间的门，知道里面没有人后莫名松了口气。

相同的案件资料宫侑手机里也有，早些去酒吧打探信息也好，他便随宫侑去。宫治放下手机，顺着困意在沙发上懒了会儿，攀比心莫名翻涌，于是又挣扎着爬起来，开始阅读报纸。William的案件被写得很长，但大篇幅都在描述他生前是个如何温柔的好人。宫治把有用的信息剪下来，配合地图和大头钉，做出一面简单的信息墙。

天色逐渐变得昏暗。宫治今天的晚餐就是厨房里煮着的饭，配料是超市里买的海苔和肉松。他对厨房有别样的迷恋，迷恋到无法放弃任何亲身参与的机会。宫治把做饭分割出来，作为工作外完全隔绝的神圣时刻。他把目光从信息墙上彻底移开，虔诚地洗净手，将煮好的米饭捏成饭团，慢条斯理地吃掉自己那份，剩下的放回去温着。

宫侑没有再发来新的消息，要么是他始终在忙，要么是他因为超出普通人的好奇心被他们即将猎杀的怪物发现且抓走了。

宫治决定去看看。

宫治开车去了镇中心的酒吧，像个偷窥狂似的站在窗边，透过玻璃看到宫侑蠢兮兮的侧脸。他没事。他正兴高采烈地和吧台里性感的女酒保调情。他好得很。

宫治不打算进去。他在食物的搭配上很讲究，而胃里的饭团和威士忌始终不太搭。在被当成变态赶走之前，宫治离开了酒吧的窗户，缩回自己车上。他戴上耳机，拉高衣服窝在座位上酝酿睡意，留下游丝般的注意力等着宫侑从酒吧那扇门中走出来。

打断他的是北信介的来电。

昨天另家酒吧外的电话也是北信介打来的，当时宫治心情不算好，北信介也听出宫治心情不好，所以匆匆交代过案件就结束了对话。来电提示切断了音乐，宫治像淋了桶冰水般瞬间清醒。他涌起不好的预感，但还是硬着头皮接听。

“北前辈。”宫治恭敬地打招呼，忍不住坐直。

“治。”北信介说，“你们到了吗？”

宫治说，到了，然后把那面信息墙浓缩成简单的几句交代给北信介听。“我猜是摄魂怪，或者什么吸食生命力为生的异教小神，”他说出自己的推测，“明天我们会去警局，调查现场，检查尸体，然后——”

“治，”北信介打断他，“你不必说的这么详细，我打电话来不是为了案子。”

宫治沉默地捏紧手机。北信介比他年长，说话神父般威严，他很难不把对方当作上司。见惯妖怪后很少有什么能吓到宫治，但当北信介要同他认真谈谈的时候，他还是会发怵。

“你和侑处理好之前的事了吗？”北信介挑明了说。

宫治将手机换到另一侧，下巴轻轻发抖。“什么事？”他重新靠在座位上，透过发蓝的玻璃望进酒吧入口，尽可能表现得轻佻且无所谓，“是指双胞胎乱伦的事吗？”

话刚出口，宫治就开始后悔。因为逃避所以刻意表现得混蛋，对象还是北信介，连他自己都觉得自己愚蠢透顶。连夜开车的疲劳还没得到缓解，宫治贴着手机屏幕，觉得自己的太阳穴正突突地跳。

北信介沉默了片刻。“别对别人发泄。”他只说了这样一句，语气平静，轻易宽恕了宫治。

“……对不起。”

“我没打算插手。”北信介说，“我只是想提醒你们，无论发生过什么事，既然你们重新做了搭档，就得继续对对方的性命负责。任何迟疑都有可能害猎人丢掉性命，你们都明白的。”

宫治伸手盖住脸，觉得自己的自尊因为北信介的话碎出一道口子，裂纹趁机爬满整个坚硬的外壳。“侑……表现得很正常。”他发现这是自己在本次通话中第一次提到宫侑的名字，“起码他努力表现得正常。这是好事，对吧？”

北信介没回答，反问：“你呢？”

“我也在努力表现得正常。”宫治扯出北信介无法看见的笑容，“这也是好事，对吧？”

北信介似乎在电话那头叹气。北信介从不叹气，宫治怀疑自己听见的不过是信号不稳的噪音。总之，宫治没得到北信介明确的表态。

“多保重。”最后北信介说。

宫治挂掉电话后又窝在车里等了两个小时，等得几乎睡着。他逐渐确定宫侑今晚不会回去，于是掉头离开酒吧，驶回自己下午精心布置的安全小屋。酒吧的招牌在后视镜里缩小，宫治内心的某部分模仿昨晚的宫侑探出车窗，对着酒吧比中指，大声挖苦。

后半夜，宫侑回了公寓。

开门声惊醒了宫治，他下意识举起藏在枕下的枪，瞄准来人的脑袋。宫治知道黑夜里有什么，即使睡觉，他的手指也从未离开枪托。

宫侑听清了上膛声，他在黑暗中发出夸张的惊呼，然后又变成嘲弄的笑声。“治，你要杀我吗？”他摇摇晃晃地向枪口靠近。

宫治放下枪，按亮床头灯。突然的光亮让他们两个都眯起眼睛。宫侑闭上眼把外套丢在床上，自己跌进沙发，单手去解衬衫最上端的扣子。他的领口有个口红印，松开扣子后，下面的皮肤露出隐隐约约的吻痕。宫治闻到空气中隐约有女式香水的气味。酒吧女酒保的笑容在宫治的脑海中浮现。

“老天作证，我每天都想杀你。”宫治靠着枕头坐起来，“怎么回来了，你的约会对象没留你过夜吗？”

“那家旅馆甚至连墙上的钟都有霉斑，在那种房间睡一晚上，我会中毒的。”宫侑露出自负的笑容，“她求我留下来，但我说我是FBI探员，明天还要查案子，她就放我走了。女孩子都喜欢不会回头的英雄。”

宫治翻了个白眼，假装没有听见，把自己重新埋进被子里。床头的灯没关，留给宫侑换衣服用，但沙发那侧毫无动静。宫治的眼球在眼皮下滚动着，逐渐等得浑身不适，困意全无。他无奈地妥协，重新坐起来，面向宫侑。

“去睡觉。”宫治背对灯光，“别逼我用银刀捅你。”

宫侑完全没听进去，他舒适地瘫在沙发上，已经滑入睡眠的边缘，只用鼻子哼了几声，表示宫治太吵。宫治掀开被子跳下床，猛踢了宫侑一脚，路过他真的去摸武器袋里锋利的银刀。背包的拉链被拉开，枪管和利刃在昏暗的灯光下露出寒光，宫治将手指缠上其中一把小巧的餐刀。在他将它捂热之前，宫侑拽住他的胳膊把他捞到了自己面前。

宫治的手指把那把餐刀也带了出来。他站在宫侑跟前，将刀缩进袖子里，只要他想，随时可以把尖端甩出来刺进宫侑的肉里，像剪断脐带一样干净利落。宫侑甚至没在防备。他只是睁开眼睛看宫治，琥珀色的瞳孔收缩又放大，无法聚焦，茫然，全然信任。宫治看着他那张同自己几乎一模一样的脸，感到自己的心正一点一点碎掉。

他逐渐弯腰，单手撩开宫侑的刘海，捧住他的脸，将自己的额头抵上去。宫侑散发着伪装不出的，真正的，性爱和酒精的味道。他在宫治的手掌下挣扎，最后安静下来，用额头轻蹭宫治的额头。

宫治愣住了。他松开手指，藏在袖子里的银刀掉在地上，发出悦耳的敲击声。

曾经，他们在同个月里听说了三起猎人在自己的安全屋里被怪物杀死的事件。宫侑不会假装对陌生人的死亡感到悲痛，他对此事唯一的评价是：看来没什么地方是绝对安全的——当时宫治觉得这是句废话，因此没有搭腔，而此时此刻，他正把这句话亲手证明给宫侑看。

危机意识让宫侑的醉意消散了些，他眯眼看向冒着寒光的凶器。宫治抵着他的额头用身体去挡，终究没有挡住。沉默和他们之间过近的距离让气氛变得有点尴尬。

“这太难了，我搞不懂。”宫侑皱着眉，醉醺醺地重新望进宫治的眼睛里，“你到底是恨我还是爱我？”

宫治被问得痛苦，不肯出声，只是闭上眼摇头。他想退开，但宫侑没有放他走。

宫侑的手指攀上宫治的脸，从下巴一寸寸爬到耳后，将宫治搂向自己。他凑近亲吻宫治的侧脸，然后试探着向嘴唇移动。宫治小心地喘息着，觉得自己像墙上松动的一枚石子，颤抖在边缘，随时都会坠落。吻最终落在宫治的嘴巴上，宫侑的舌头有技巧地挤进来，比什么都温暖。有个声音对宫治说：他把你当作前半夜那个女酒保了。宫治的余光穿过宫侑的头发望向窗外，夜里的树看上去远没有白天那么讨喜，但他做好了随时逃出去的准备。

“这就是你想要的吗？”宫侑在宫治的唇上用气声说话。他的语气仿佛正把一枚创口贴贴在自己受伤的手臂上。

不是。完全不是。宫治绝望地揪住宫侑的衣领，用力推开他。

第二章 The Twins/双胞胎

北信介有一间酒吧，那是宫家兄弟为数不多习惯长久呆着的地方。

酒吧名叫“樱花”，开在爱达荷州农田和马路的交界处，原本属于北信介的奶奶，北信介在满十八岁时正式接手了它。猎人们需要有属于自己的交换情报的地方，这就是其中之一。宫侑和宫治第一次去的时候，在吧台帮忙的北信介给他们一人端了一杯橙汁外加奶奶做的饼干，可能就是那些甜味收买了他们。

会来这间酒吧的大多是猎人，偶尔也会有其他和超自然力量相关但不想手上沾血的人，好人，比如灵媒，咒语商人，还有善良的女巫。十六岁的时候，宫侑和宫治在那里碰见了一位盲眼的灵媒，她坐在酒吧的角落，在宫家兄弟踏进酒吧门口的同时打翻了她的玛格丽特。

宫侑丝毫不关心，他平等地无视酒吧里的每个人，大步走到吧台前，问北信介这次能不能破例让他们喝酒。北信介像往常一样拒绝了。他在宫侑的吵嚷声中给他们上了两杯水，然后走到角落打扫碎掉的杯子，轻声同那个盲眼的女人交谈。宫治托着下巴好奇地看着。

盲人没办法做猎人，所以她不是猎人；没有造型夸张的项链或者染深色的指甲，所以她应该也不是女巫。宫治推翻一个一个猜想，忽然看到那个女人微微侧头，面向他——她睁开的眼睛上蒙着一层白翳，看不见瞳孔，但的确精准地对着宫治的方向。她冲他笑了一下。

“——早知道，直接把圣水装水枪里不是比用酒瓶偷袭更好。治，你说是吗？”宫侑还在旁边喋喋不休地谈论他们刚结束的案子。

“灵媒。”宫治默念道。

“……什么？”宫侑停下了自己的话题，他凑近宫治，和宫治看向同个方向，“你为什么盯着一个瞎掉的女人看？”

“她是灵媒。”考虑到自己不礼貌的注视已经被对方发现，宫治收回目光，“她刚刚‘看’我了。”他压低嗓音，偷偷做了个引号的手势。

“如果她是灵媒，当然什么都可以看到。”宫侑说，“这解释的通，我们……不对，去掉你，我，天才猎人宫侑，即使在精神世界，也字面意义上的光彩照人。”

宫侑说这话时没有压低声音，引得周围许多猎人都看过来。宫治为有这样的孪生兄弟感到羞耻，他拖着凳子往远离宫侑的方向挪了挪。

“她叫Kate，的确是个灵媒。”北信介拿着装了玻璃碎片的垃圾袋，在兄弟之间短暂地停下，“Kate希望你们能过去和她谈谈，如果你们过去，她会请你们喝——”

“玛格丽特！”宫侑抢着说。

“——夏威夷水果茶。”北信介继续走向垃圾桶，“请记住你们还有五年才满二十一岁。”

宫侑不屑地轻哼，表示自己不会因为区区夏威夷水果茶就接受年长女性的搭讪。但宫治撇下他，径自走向了灵媒的方向。“嘿。”宫治同Kate打招呼。在宫治想好怎么开始同陌生人的例行寒暄之前，宫侑追了上来，拉开宫治身旁的椅子。“嘿。”他也坐下，说了同样的开场白，然后张开五指在Kate面前疯狂挥舞。

“我是真的瞎了，一点儿也看不见。”Kate耸肩，“所以侑先生，可以不要再对我的鼻子扇风了吗，我被你扇得有点想打喷嚏。”

宫侑愣了愣，悻悻地收回手，揣回自己胸前。宫治盯着Kate被眼白填满的眼睛，有些惊讶：“你能分清我们俩？”

“灵媒能看见灵魂。”Kate笑了，好像宫治问了个违背常识的问题，“你们是不同的两个人，我当然能分清。”

“但是用眼睛区分我们俩会很难。”宫侑试着为他们的双胞胎身份扳回一局。虽然不知道原因，但宫治听出他不太高兴。

“是吗？我也想看。”Kate说，“真可惜，我听他们说双胞胎长得很帅。我恨天使。”

“天使。”宫治重复了一遍。他在别人的闲谈中听说过天使，但从未亲眼见过。天堂似乎对天使有禁令，他们在人间出现的频率远不如恶魔猖獗。

“是的，天使。北没告诉你们吗，我是因为天使瞎的。”

“我还以为天使只是穿纸尿裤弹竖琴的无害胖小孩。”宫侑讽刺道。

“那是你以为。”宫治纠正宫侑，想骂他“蠢猪”，但碍于Kate在，还是生生咽了下去，“他们本质是天堂的守卫者，主的战士。”

“说的没错，他们的确是战士，致命，高大，人类无法直视其真身。”Kate为她的故事添上细节，“所以天使来人间都需要找一具载体，类似恶魔附身，区别在于天使需要肉身本人的同意。有个天使半夜穿走了一具肉身，吓坏的妻子拿着他掉的羽毛来找我占卜。我碰了，找了，看见一阵强光，拜拜蓝眼睛。”

在她讲故事的过程中，北信介把属于兄弟的夏威夷水果茶和她新点的玛格丽特端了过来。宫治咬住吸管捅穿杯底的西柚片，低头盯着漂浮的柠檬籽发呆。虽然没见过天使，但他和宫侑见过几次恶魔，那玩意呆过的地方会留下硫磺，臭鸡蛋味，对热爱厨房的宫治来说尤其难以忍受。

想召唤一只恶魔其实并不难：准备好自己的照片、坟地泥土还有黑猫的骨头，装进盒子，半夜埋在十字路口的碎石下，他们就会立即现身，实现你的所有愿望。人们对恶魔许愿，以灵魂为代价与恶魔签订契约，十年后被地狱犬拖入地狱，这就是宫治最熟悉的“下地狱”的方式。今天以前，宫治很少想到天堂，而现在，他却在Kate对天使的详细描述中第一次清楚地将天堂和地狱对立起来。没有人希望下地狱，宫治不禁好奇，除了十字路口交易外，究竟由什么来决定人们死后的灵魂该去往何处？

坐在宫治身边的宫侑显然不关心这个问题。他还在坚持用生硬的语气同Kate 作对：“所以你请我们喝东西，就是为了讲你和某个天使的浪漫邂逅？”

Kate皱起眉：“是你先在我面前晃你那只手的！”

“行，我的错。”宫侑摊开手，“你到底想说什么，直接说就行了。”

“听着，我是个灵媒，能力还算不错的那种。”Kate的语气严肃起来。她再次强调了她的身份，以此作为谈话的开头。“灵媒分很多种，我的能力偏向于沟通，很少用于预见未来，但是刚刚你们走进来的时候，我闻到了很重的血腥味。”

宫侑翻了个白眼：“那是因为我们刚解决掉了一个狼人。”

“你知道我说的不是实体的气味。”Kate说，“而且血腥味只来自你，治身上没有。”

这句话让宫侑变得更不耐烦。他不想再聊下去，说了一句“随便你”，踢开凳子决定要走。宫治游走于天堂和地狱之间的思绪在宫侑转身前及时回到谈话中，他拽住宫侑的手臂，接着问Kate：“那代表什么呢？”

“总之……不是好事。”Kate转向宫治，语气缓和了些，“我很少预见，但这不意味着我的预见不准。你的兄弟在不远的将来可能会受重伤，流很多血。”她停顿了一下，“也许会死。”

宫治愣了愣，没能消化这句话。他从未把宫侑的名字和“死”牵扯在一起，想也没想过。宫侑愤怒的呼吸喷在宫治头顶，宫治抬头看向宫侑，而宫侑盯着Kate。

“我不喜欢你。”宫侑大声宣布。

“我也是。”Kate回敬道。

灵媒的预言在半个月后应验了。

宫治撕下一块衬衫堵在宫侑肩膀的伤口上。血不停从那处撕裂伤中涌出来，浸湿宫侑的肩膀，很快将宫治的灰衬衫染成几近黑色的暗红。血腥味溢满宫治的鼻腔和嘴巴，他身上和手上都是孪生兄弟温热的血。

宫侑还没彻底晕过去，宫治一刻不停地同他说话，讲些愚蠢的笑话，逼他，也恳请他不要晕过去。宫治这辈子都没对宫侑用过如此低声下气的语气。他们的手握在一起，医护人员原本不许宫治这样做，但宫治无法松开他的手，他和宫侑已经因为鲜血牢牢地沾在一起。宫治对任何试图把他从宫侑身边拉开的人发脾气，他咒骂的语气简直就是平时的宫侑的翻版。情况很糟糕。宫侑躺在急救推车上，已经开始轻轻地抽搐，宫治贴着他的手心，但宫侑的温度还是一点一点冷下去。

“别睡，阿侑，求你，别睡。”宫治大吼大叫，“你们就不能再开快一点吗！”

听过灵媒的预言后，宫治决定暂时呆在北信介的酒吧里，想办法给宫侑找个保命的咒语或者护身的巫术袋再重新开始工作。这是他单方面的决定，影响的却是两个人。宫侑恨宫治那样做，他对Kate充满敌意，始终不愿相信她的话。宫侑在酒吧里无所事事，偷拿北信介的啤酒，在宫治查资料时捣乱，找宫治打架，几次被宫治摁住，用手铐铐在酒吧阁楼的卫生间里——虽然半截铁丝就足够宫侑逃脱，但被宫治铐住的事实还是让他暴跳如雷。

宫治无所谓宫侑怎么想，他早就捏准宫侑即使撇下自己也无法很快找到合作搭挡——在酒吧帮忙的时候，弯腰整理吧台或者路过门后的角落，宫治偶尔会听见别的猎人谈论他和宫侑——猎人们称呼他们为天才、孤僻、脾气古怪的“那对双胞胎”。他们并没有太多粉丝。

宫治完全理解。即使嘴上没承认过，但他心里和别人一样认同宫侑是天才——用北信介的话说，“在别人从1做到10的时候，侑会试着从A做到Z”。当你的搭档是个会突发奇想借用超市的广播念驱魔咒的创意专家，并且只有十六岁时，你的安危确实充满戏剧性。没有成年猎人喜欢把尚处青春期的不定时炸弹当作自己的后援。

可是一个星期后，宫侑还是单独溜了出去。他在离开酒吧一个小时后给宫治打了通电话，炫耀似的打开扬声器，让宫治听车窗呼啸的风。风声中，宫侑说：“你要找的那种咒语只有最强大的女巫才会，光是追踪她们就会花费无数的时间精力，而你不可能在此期间一直把我们锁在酒吧里。”

宫治明白宫侑说的是对的。他咬牙切齿地问宫侑为何对自己如此自信，宫侑大笑着不回答，他又问宫侑要去什么地方，宫侑还是不回答。宫治挂掉手机，把围裙解开用力摔在地上。他抹了把脸，检查悬赏墙上新被揭走的奇闻剪报，然后问酒吧里的每个猎人能不能让他搭个顺风车——直到抱着武器袋坐上某个好心猎人的后座，宫治才忽然反应过来：宫侑不是对自己充满自信，他是对“宫治会追上自己”这件事充满自信。

感谢双胞胎的默契，宫治轻松找到了宫侑用伪造身份证入住的汽车旅馆，粗心的前台把他认成了宫侑，轻易就告诉他房间号。宫治去敲门，在宫侑开门的瞬间挥出拳头，宫侑接住他的拳头，把他拉进来，得意地说：“我就知道你会跟来。”

他们合作着解决了一只躲在医院的死灵，过程很顺利，顺利到宫治也开始相信灵媒的预言已经被逆转。回来的路上，他们又发现了某只落单的吸血鬼的踪迹。

吸血鬼，对，该死的吸血鬼……宫治用手背用力擦去下巴上逐渐结成硬块的血，无法控制地想起自己在宫侑受伤前看到的画面：那个最后失踪的女孩被吊在仓库的深处，气息奄奄，宫治杀了绑架她的吸血鬼，用沾血的刀砍开了女孩手腕上的绳子，女孩痉挛着摔在地上，突然跳起来，露出新生的獠牙——

宫侑撞开宫治，替他挡了那一下，挥起的刀砍伤了对方的胳膊。新生的吸血鬼惨叫着逃走了，宫侑原地趔趄了一下，后仰摔在宫治怀里。

撕裂伤从颈侧延伸到肩膀，宫治甚至无法用一只手捂住出血的地方。涌出来的血是温热的，宫治却全身发凉。他用沾血后变得湿滑的手哆哆嗦嗦地叫急救车，宫侑在他怀里试着扯出平时那种吊儿郎当的笑，轻声说：“现在我知道她为什么会打翻那杯玛格丽特了。”

这是个笑话，但宫治笑不出来。他听见自己一直在说“对不起”。

宫治茫然站在病房外。他浑身上下都是暗红色，衣服上的血凝结起来，把他的躯壳铐在变硬的布料里，无法走开也无法坐下。睫毛上同样沾了血，宫治眼里的世界到处都散落着红色的碎片。

手术进行了几个小时，医生说宫侑没有伤到要害，除了失血太多外没什么需要特别担心的。宫治听到这句话后哽了一下，好像他的灵魂刚才也被推进手术室，和宫侑一起经历了手术，现在才重新装回他自己的身体里。带着消毒水气味的空气涌进宫治干瘪的肺中，他在宫侑被推出手术室时悄悄碰了碰他露在外面的手指，确认他的温度，然后才允许自己大口吸气。他就像宫侑一样，重新活过来了。麻木的意识从茫然中慢慢苏醒，宫治先感受到无法承受的恐慌，然后才感到那种恐慌正逐渐被这个有温度的短暂触碰控制起来。

麻醉还没失去作用，宫侑躺在病床上昏睡着，医生把他的头发包了起来，他躺在那，看上去就是宫治。看见自己死去一般躺在病床上的感觉很诡异，宫治贴着玻璃，觉得自己的灵魂可能被烧掉了一小块，变成病房里的灯，照在宫侑苍白的脸上。

“我建议你去洗一下。”身边有人说。

宫治将目光从宫侑身上移开，看向说话的人。还在救护车上的时候，宫治给北信介打了个电话，几个小时后，这个人就出现在医院里，帮宫治处理好医药费，还编了个故事解释宫侑同年纪不符的伤口。他看上去并不比宫治和宫侑大，但出示的身份证明上写着他已经成年，不用想也知道，肯定又是假证件。

那人从背包里翻出毛巾和一套衣服，宫治留在酒吧阁楼的干净衣服。“你应该知道的吧，这不是你的错。”他补充道。

宫治在心里对这句话摇头。他想拒绝洗漱的建议，但对方拿着衣服的手始终举在面前，让他没法拒绝。最终，宫治木讷地接过衣服。他在挪去洗漱间的过程中仍然频频回头，固执黏着地望向这世界上的另一个宫治。

他们是双胞胎，形影不离，宫治看着宫侑的时间要比照镜子的时间长，所以有时候会忘记这副样貌也属于自己。在盥洗室又看到这张熟悉的脸时，宫治忍不住有些恍惚。他看上去糟透了，血溅得满脸都是，被别的液体融化过又重新凝结，扭曲成奇怪的痕迹。镜中人诧异地盯着他，宫治凑近镜子，碰了碰眼下小小的结晶。他完全不记得自己哭过。

像新生儿接受洗礼，宫治在盥洗室洗去身上的血迹，换上干净的衣服，将旧衣服丢进垃圾桶，完整健康地走出去。护士来找他，说宫侑马上就会醒，他可以提前进去探视。宫治按原路返回，路过给他带衣服的人，对方正在打电话，见他走过来，摁住听筒，郑重地告诉他：“那个吸血鬼死了，她在被囚禁的时候喝了人血，北前辈砍了她的头。”

宫治点点头，推开门，走向他的孪生兄弟。

闻闻空气，消毒水的味道替代了血腥味，很好。宫治将手伸进宫侑摆在床边虚握的手，感到宫侑的体温因为受伤而发烫。除了苍白的脸色外，现在的宫侑和平时睡着的宫侑没什么不同，宫治让自己凑得尽可能近，挤在床沿用另只手轻轻扇宫侑的下巴。

躺在床上的人因为宫治的骚扰皱起眉，缓慢睁开眼睛，寻找，然后聚焦。“治？”他动了动嘴唇，嗓子像被车碾过。

交握在床边的手因为这声呼唤捏得更紧。宫治在宫侑甜蜜的瞳色中看见另个宫侑。全部都是宫侑。

他忍不住俯身亲吻了宫侑的额头。五岁以后他再没有这样做过。

宫治和宫侑吵了一架。

他们每天都在为鸡毛蒜皮争吵，但这次争吵格外严重，严重到他们虽然住在同个房间，却几天没有和对方说话。事情的起因是宫侑在手机上搜索到了新的案子，他告诉宫治，宫治转头就把案子交给了北信介。宫侑不知情，在他兴致勃勃地打包好行李准备出发的时候，宫治拦住他，把接走案子的猎人的语音留言外放给宫侑听。

“你在想什么？”宫侑咆哮道，“那是我的案子！”

宫治不为所动：“你跟去也是累赘。”

他们没像往常一样借住在酒吧阁楼里，而是在附近租了间公寓，随便宫侑大吼大叫也不会被别的猎人听到。这是宫治一个人的主意，早在宫侑还在为即将出院傻乐的时候，他就已经找好了合适的房间，僻静，远离公交，适合圈禁。酒吧里永远充斥着猎人和案子，宫治不想让宫侑听见任何会让他心痒的事情。宫治的冷静令他自己都诧异，他和宫侑的相似刻在基因里，都为了目的不择手段。

“你在软禁我。”终于反应过来的宫侑不敢置信，“什么时候你变成了决定事情的那个？”

“现在。”宫治将手摁在宫侑的绑带上，听到宫侑哆嗦着倒吸气，退后几步坐在沙发上。

冷战从那时开始，一直持续到今天。宫侑有心报复，拒绝在宫治面前善待自己的伤口，宫治就把他反锁在房间里，单独跑来酒吧帮忙。宫治擦杯子时总是发呆，没能瞒过北信介，但北信介什么都没问。

临近中午的时候，有个黑人猎人在吧台前坐下。“我叫Alan。”他说，“宫治，对吗？北说你虽然年纪小，但很可靠。我手上有个案子，离这不远，暂时缺个帮手，你有兴趣吗？”

宫治答应了。他需要暂时离开宫侑，无论以什么理由。

出于对年纪和案件复杂程度的考虑，宫治以往也和年长的猎人合作过，但撇下宫侑单独和别人猎魔，还是有生以来第一次。Alan是个厉害且好相处的猎人，他们合作融洽，只花了一周时间就完美解决了这件在宫治看来颇为棘手的案子。

回爱达荷州的路上，宫治打开车窗，放任公路上灼热的风吹乱自己的头发。回归猎魔工作并没有让他好受些，他还是会时不时想起玛格丽特，想起Kate，想起宫侑狰狞的伤口。宫侑受伤住院的时候，他曾孤魂般游荡过许多地方，就像现在这样。他觉得自己被宫侑的血烧掉了一小块，即使宫侑日渐康复，那种破碎的感觉也未曾愈合。宫治去过墓地，去过教堂，试图寻找什么东西来填补自己，但始终没有成功。

Alan打开了车载CD，音乐打破车里的沉默，溢出窗外，他清了清嗓子，说：“你知道吗，之前我听过很多关于你们的传言——广播念驱魔咒，圣水灌进消防栓，哇哦，你们真的是天才。”

宫治把视线从公路旁的田野间收回来，转向Alan。

“但是，怎么说呢……”Alan挠了挠头，“你好像没有我想象的那么热衷于猎魔？”

宫治思索了片刻，回答：“喜欢猎魔的是侑。”

“原来如此。”Alan随口问下去，“侑喜欢猎魔，那你喜欢什么呢？”

宫治愣了愣，张开嘴，却什么答案都没有。十几年光阴在宫治脑海中飞快闪过，竟然始终是宫侑要做什么，他就陪着做。宫治想起冷战前，宫侑最后对他说的那句“什么时候你变成了决定事情的那个”。名义上两个人生来注定的竞争，主题却只由一个人来定。他就像宫侑的影子。

“饭团，”宫治充满不确定，“也许？”

那块空洞化为伤口，迟钝地痛起来。宫治搓着掌心，终于窥见自己从破碎中痊愈的希望。

北信介对他们严格执行的禁酒令并非在所有地方都能生效，宫治十六岁，早就喝过酒，宫侑也是。宫治第一次碰酒是十一岁，他在猎魔中受了点小伤，同行的年长猎人帮忙处理伤口的时候，往他怀里塞了半瓶喝剩的威士忌。

Alan把宫治送回酒吧，北信介不在，宫治从酒架上偷了一瓶快见底龙舌兰，一边喝一边往公寓走。等走到公寓门口，宫治已经成功把自己灌醉，他掏出钥匙开门，宫侑在门后用枪指着他的脑袋。

“哦，是你。”宫侑语气冷漠，枪口向上抬了一寸，没有收回去。

“是我。”宫治傻笑起来，对着宫侑的枪口晃了晃彻底空掉的酒瓶。

他踢上门，反锁，将酒瓶丢在地毯上，自己扑进被子里。宫侑伸手拽他，他反把宫侑拽到自己身边坐下，醉醺醺地问他能不能帮自己手淫。

宫侑瞪大眼睛：“你到底喝了什么？”

“龙舌兰，”宫治对他呵气，“玛格丽特的原料。”

玛格丽特这个词让正准备远离宫治的宫侑停了下来，他抿着嘴，居高临下地盯了宫治半天。

“你好奇怪。”宫侑说。

宫治知道宫侑妥协了。他枕在皱成团的被子上仰望宫侑，牵着宫侑的手撩开衬衫，贴上自己温热的腹部，随便宫侑接下去要用什么词来形容他。几分钟后，宫侑重新在他身边坐下，动作缓慢地试着脱掉他的裤子。

这是宫治经历过的最吵的手淫，宫侑全程不停地问“你在耍我玩吗”，他不厌其烦地回答“没有”。高潮时宫治把宫侑拉下来，侧躺在自己身边。他在宫侑耳边喘息，用嘴唇寻找，轻轻吻在那个同病相怜的伤疤上。

第二天宫治醒来时，宫侑不在公寓里，留下信息说他去了酒吧。宫治找过去，看到宫侑坐在吧台前左右晃着高脚凳，手里捧着一杯颜色鲜艳的水果茶。他似乎把昨天的事当作了宫治在冷战中示好的证明，远远就心无嫌隙地同宫治招手。

“我要好好养伤。”宫侑又变回那个自说自话的傻瓜，“我要尽快回来工作。我的手好痒。”

宫治心不在焉地应着，心想，没错，十六岁。北信介不在，他扫视四周，意外看到一张熟悉的脸。

“你在看谁？”宫侑凑到他肩上。

“一个……朋友。”宫治说，“之前你受伤，他和北前辈来帮忙了。”

宫侑为“朋友”这个词挑了下眉，说了声“这样”便失去兴趣，退回去继续喝他的水果茶。宫治眨眨眼，拐进吧台，自己掏钱从每日特供的馅饼上切下一块，装盘向那人走去。如果没记错的话，那人应该叫角名伦太郎。

宫治将盘子搁在角名面前，说：“勉强算作那天的谢礼吧。”

角名有些惊讶，目光在馅饼和宫治之间不断往返。“你是治，对吗？”他说，“哇哦，这还真是……没想到。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”角名说，“我还以为双胞胎里是你比较难接近。”

听到这句话，宫治忍不住回头看了眼吧台旁的宫侑。即使现在，他也没有一丁点要来道谢的意思，只顾倚在吧台边懒洋洋地玩手机。

“我们没有那么相像。”宫治发觉自己的语气比想象中更平静。

第三章 Normal/平庸

宫侑醒来时的脸色，字面意义上，“差得像刚从墓里爬出来”。

他在厕所磨蹭了半天，半死不活地挪回来，趴在桌上回忆自己的夜晚。宫治站在炉子前热早餐，提心吊胆地听着。

“我睡了一个女人，然后我走出旅馆，看着手机导航，再然后——”宫侑接不下去，怀疑地瞥了眼宫治，“你是不可能来接我的，对不对？”

宫治被逗笑了。“对。”

“那我是怎么回来的？”宫侑抓着自己的头发。

“走回来的，用你那双脚。”宫治说，“你开门进来的时候，我差点给了你一枪。”

“是这样吗？我一点都记不起来了……”宫侑再度陷入宿醉的痛苦，哼哼着拍打桌子，“头好疼，你不如现在给我一枪吧。”

宫治用抹布擦净手，走向武器袋。

“我随口说说的。”宫侑抢先摁住他的手腕。

“可惜了，我其实很乐意为你效劳。”宫治把自己的手腕从宫侑手中抽出来，在宫侑想起更多之前把话题转移到别处，“所以，艳遇就是你昨晚的全部成果？”

“少血口喷人，我可是认真调查了那个William Scott，然后——”宫侑强调，“——才接受了艳遇。那个女人从我坐下开始就一直和我调情，魅力使然，我没办法。”

宫治熟练地屏蔽掉多余的内容：“那你的调查结果呢？”

“没什么特别的。”宫侑揉了揉太阳穴，“好人。不是我们这样的好人，而是普通的正常的那种好人。一个老婆、两个孩子，家庭和睦，朋友很多，吃饭前会祷告，从未性格大变或者体格大变。”

“也就是说，没有仇家？”

“完全没有。”宫侑指向宫治做的信息墙，“你那边怎么样？”

“和你调查的差不多。好人，惨死，沉痛悼念，没了。”宫治将热好的饭团搁在宫侑面前，“今日特别早餐是昨晚你没吃的饭团，或者你想去对面的快餐店吃油炸猪排和奶酪馅饼也行。吃完我们就出发去警局。”

有关油炸和奶酪的油腻想象让宫侑的胃再次收缩起来。“我恨你。”他瞪着宫治，“我要吐在你脸上。”

宫治大笑起来。

警局距离他们的住处只有十分钟车程，宫治把车停在路边，和宫侑前后走进警局。他们西装革履，身上散发着须后水的气味。在招待处的警察开口问询前，双胞胎同时从上衣口袋掏出手工制作的假证件，并列展示给招待处的警察。

“你好，我们是FBI探员Sean Kaplan和探员Alex Kaplan。我们受命来调查William Scott的案子。请问负责案子的警员是哪一位？”

“呃，就是我。”警察挑眉，“双胞胎探员？这可真少见。”

“现在你见到了。”宫侑熟练地应对，“您是——”

“Garrison。”

“Garrison，你能带我们去看看尸体吗？”

“稍等，”Garrison警惕地问，“为什么联邦调查局会对一个小镇上的凶杀案感兴趣？”

“尸体是开发商团队的工人发现的，事关这里未来的资源开发，所以政府很关注。”宫侑流畅地扯谎，毫不脸红。

宫治在心里偷偷翻了个白眼，他早就告诉宫侑，应该尽早把他那头骚包的金发染回黑色。FBI、亚裔面孔、烫卷的嚣张浅金色头发，宫治敢说他们被反复盘问的原因有百分之八十都源于此。

所幸Garrison没有深究，他狐疑的目光在双胞胎之间左右游移，最终还是从座位上起身：“好吧，跟我来。”

跟随Garrison走进停尸房，宫侑不正经的态度在看到William尸体的瞬间收敛起来。他眨眨眼，看向宫治，宫治同样惊讶地看向他。

“我还以为我会看到，呃，”宫侑轻咳一声，斟酌着措辞，“类似血，肉，之类的。”

“大家都一样。”Garrison耸耸肩，“可怜的William，明明就在发现尸体的几个小时前，还有不止一个人看到他好端端地从教堂下班。”

“介意我看看档案吗？”宫治问。

Garrison从旁边的柜子里翻出尸体档案递给宫治，宫治翻开，念到：“William Scott，男，32岁，尸体有撞击的痕迹，无法推测为致命伤。”

旁边的宫侑戴上塑胶手套，轻轻抬起尸体的头部。“这个伤口，即使没死也一定晕过去了。”他将骨骼上的凹痕展示给宫治看。

宫治继续念了下去。“推测死亡时间，”他停顿了下，扬了扬眉，“三年前？”

“对，这就是整个案子最奇怪的地方。”Garrison说，“加州的确四季都很暖和，但无论如何，人的尸体绝不可能在几个小时之内变成这样。”

宫侑在尸体边嘀咕了一句“这就是为什么我们会来这里”，警察没听清，但宫治听清了。在宫侑暴露更多之前，宫治狠狠踢了他一脚，对皱眉不解的Garrison尴尬地假笑。

外头突然有人喊Garrison的名字，Garrison对双胞胎说了声“失陪”，阔步离开停尸间。

宫侑用刚摸过尸体的手指着宫治：“死猪，为什么踢我！”宫治瞟了宫侑一眼，不为所动。他也戴上手套，绕过宫侑，仔细地检查起尸体的其他地方。

宫侑将尸体让给宫治，接过档案，坐上旁边的写字台翻阅。“好奇怪。”他说，“即使对我们来说也好奇怪。”

宫治点点头。在看到“死亡已久”的描述时，他已经做好了见到烂肉和蛆的准备，但他没想到自己最终见到的居然会是一具完全腐烂的枯骨，骨骼上沾着泥土，什么血肉都没剩下。

“什么能做到这个呢？”宫治的手指探进死者的胸腔。

“巫术，邪神，噬魂怪，恶魔，什么都有可能。”宫侑看着档案，忽然发现了什么，“听听这个，档案里说，受害者是在‘数十厘米的地面下’被掘出来的，被发现时‘身上没有穿衣服’。”

“呃，那就更奇怪了，扒衣服还可以归类为变态，但我还从没听过哪个变态会好心把自己杀掉的人埋起来。”

“我也没听过。”宫侑将档案中其他信息粗略读了一遍，一无所获，只好寄希望于正在验尸的宫治，“我这什么都没发现，你呢？”

“没有。”宫治摇头，把手从骨骼上收回来，“一副骨架，仅此而已。没有巫术物品，没有奇怪的符咒，没有硫磺，什么也没有。”

“好吧，死胡同。”宫侑跳下写字台，“那么还剩三个地方可以去调查，尸体的发现现场，教堂，还有William Scott的温馨小家。距离警局最近的是第三个选项，所以我们现在先去拜访Scott太太？”

“我都行。”宫治脱下手套，揉成团丢进垃圾桶。

“上帝作证，William他绝对是个，是个——”Casey Scott忍不住又被眼泪哽住。

好人。宫治在心里接了下去。这句话已经在不同的报纸上出现过无数遍。见证过太多死亡，宫治已经很难再为陌生人感到悲痛，他努力装出同情的样子，抓了几张抽纸递给William的遗孀，趁她抽噎的间隙环顾四周。这间屋子装修简明，没有任何奇怪的地方。

“——好人。”Casey擤完鼻涕终于把她的话补齐。

在过去的十分钟里，这位Scott太太从不同的角度向双胞胎说明了她的丈夫是个如何善良体贴的人，而这些描述对他们的案件毫无帮助。坐在旁边的宫侑听不下去了，他打断Casey没完没了的故事，问：“Scott太太，你介意我借用一下厕所吗？”

“哦，请自便，上楼左转。”

“谢谢。”宫侑在宫治仇恨的目光中火速逃上二楼。

Casey喘了口气，想把刚刚的温馨小故事接上，但宫治不打算给她这个机会。“呃，Scott太太，在事情发生之前，你有注意到什么异常的地方吗？”他问。

“异常的地方？”

“什么都可以。”宫治不着痕迹地引导她，“画面，声音，周围突然变冷，或者臭鸡蛋的味道。”

Scott太太摇了摇头：“我不觉得我有遇见这些事……下水道发臭算吗？”

不算。“那Scott先生本人呢，案发前几天，他有什么奇怪的举动吗？”宫治仍旧不死心，“改变习惯，容易饥饿，讨论奇怪的宗教或语言，任何事？”

“你在暗指什么？”Scott太太不悦地皱起眉，“William在教堂工作，他不是异教徒。他很正常。”

“三年前也是吗？”

“他一直很正常。我说过了，他是个好人。”

对，好人，又一遍。宫治捏着笔记录的手指愈发用力。Scott太太又开始了她的故事。在宫治彻底失去耐心之前，失踪许久的宫侑总算从楼上走下来，远远对他使了个眼色。谢天谢地。宫治舒了口气，赶紧起身。

“好的，情况我们已经大致了解了，Scott太太，谢谢您的配合。”现在宫治的笑容是真心的。

可怜的女人赶紧握住宫治递出去的手：“你们会尽快查出凶手，对吗？”

宫治点点头：“我们会让他受到应有的惩罚。” 

这句话自然也被宫侑听见。走出Scott的家，宫侑撞了撞宫治的肩膀，揶揄道：“‘应有的惩罚’哈？”

宫治装作没听见：“你有什么发现吗？”

“呃，没有。”宫侑无奈地摊手，“没有巫术袋，没有邪教崇拜，也没有硫磺，连监控摄像头都没有。”

“邻居呢？”

“邻居倒是安装了监控，但拍摄角度完全不包括这栋宅子。”

“也就是说，到现在为止，这个案子毫无线索。”宫治皱起眉，“之前你说还有哪里需要调查来着？”

“教堂和发现尸体的现场。”宫侑几步赶到前面，转身指向宫治，“离天黑只剩几个小时了，时间紧迫，你去教堂，我去现场，怎么样？”

宫治对调他们的任务：“你去教堂，我去现场。” 

“欸，为什么？”

“因为我现在不想和任何人说话。”宫治不耐烦地推了宫侑一把。

尸体是在城郊发现的，现场已经被保护起来。警察早就检查过现场，宫治在警局的时候查看过他们收集的证物，没什么帮得上忙的。

掀开警戒线走进去，见到的不过是被掘得乱七八糟的整片泥地，倒显得这身探子的装扮束手束脚的。宫治脱下西装外套挂在旁边的灌木上，挽起衬衫袖口，蹲在掘出尸体的坑边伸手碰了碰地面。泥土里混着大量沙石，不算松软，只用铲子很难挖掘。宫侑想起档案中描述的尸体掩埋深度，“数十厘米”，对毁尸灭迹来说有些过于浅了，埋葬William的人掘坑时一定很匆忙。

这倒是稀奇事。宫治见过许多怪物，其中大部分从来不会顾忌是否会被人发现，余下会掩藏踪迹的小部分，无一例外都是想长久留在某个地方。杀死William的怪物大概率还潜伏在镇上，甚至可能赶在他来之前改动过现场。

宫治忍不住摸了摸腰后的枪。

同他推测的一样，宫治在现场仔细搜寻了一遍，没找到任何值得怀疑的东西。开发工程仍旧在警戒线以外的区域进行，宫治又找到当天掘出尸体的工人，同样一无所获。施工二字足够把所有有用的线索破坏殆尽。

宫治烦躁地抓住自己的头发。他不介意花费时间，但很介意自己的时间都用来做无用功，出于与宫侑源自血缘的相似的自负，他痛恨自己被暗处的东西耍得团团转。确定不会再找到新线索后，宫治捞回外套向警戒线外走，给宫侑打了个电话。

“你最好有找到什么，”宫治不耐地说，“因为我这里可是什么都没有。”

“我也想说同样的话。”宫侑同样不耐，“我问了教堂的人，好好先生死亡的那天非常正常，往前倒推三年也很正常，他们的证词都对的上。”

“我恨查案子。”宫治翻着白眼。

“你恨的是查不出的案子。”宫侑强硬地纠正，“先回公寓吧，重新理一遍我们手头的信息，说不定能发现什么。”

宫治失望地“嗯”了一声。他夹着电话，试着抖掉外套上沾着的碎叶，却突然嗅到一股淡淡的香气。这味道有些熟悉，他停顿，犹豫地把鼻子埋进外套，神秘的幽香就夹在草木的气味中，转瞬即逝。

“治？”宫侑在电话那头喊他。

“稍等。”宫治敷衍地应着，从外套中抬起头，慢慢走向自己刚刚搁外套的地方。他的右手摸到腰后，抽出手枪，打开保险。叫不出名字的香味果然也沾在那些灌木上，若有若无，宫治用枪挑开枝叶，没有人藏在那。

“发生什么事了？”察觉到不对的宫侑焦急地问。

宫治站直，望向四周，除了仍旧忙碌的施工队外没有看见其他面孔。他皱起眉，把枪收回去，问：“昨天你睡的那个女酒保，她叫什么名字？”

“你怎么知道我睡的是女酒保？”宫侑反问。

宫治推开酒吧的门，看到昨天那个火辣的女酒保正在吧台忙碌。夜晚已经来临，酒吧里坐了不少客人，有人喊“Caroline”，和宫侑给的名字一致，女酒保应声对那人微笑。

宫治在吧台前坐下来，Caroline的目光立刻黏在他身上。“哇哦，黑发？”她隔着柜台凑近宫治，先前沾上宫治外套的香味在她周围变得浓郁。

宫治放任她把自己错认成宫侑，他笑盈盈地望向Caroline，模仿宫侑的语气同她调情：“金色留给假期，黑色面对工作，随机应变。”

“两个颜色都很适合你，探员Alex。”Caroline笑了，“我没想到你今天还会来这里，FBI不应该很忙吗？”

“是很忙，所以忘了问你要电话，我的错。”宫治接过她的话，从外套中取出准备好的笔和便签，摁在桌上递过去。笔是特制的笔，外壳有圈亮环，银质的，如果遇到狼人或死灵之类的妖怪，银会灼伤它们的皮肤。

Caroline挑眉看着他：“认真的吗？我还以为我们都认同那只是一夜情。”

“只是留念而已。”

“哦，那我真是受宠若惊。”Caroline笑了下，抓起笔又抓起宫治的左手，飞快地在他掌心写下一串数字。她的手指贴在银环上，并没有被灼伤。

不是妖怪。宫治掩饰起自己的失落，收回笔和被无视的便签，随口问：“这算邀请吗？”

“随你理解。”Caroline拿来一只空杯子，斟满啤酒，推到宫治面前。“这杯算我请。”她暧昧地对宫治眨眼，“今天我十点下班。”

酒吧里人愈来愈多，不断有人喊Caroline去倒酒，宫治不得不放弃问话，放她去和别的客人交谈。他坐在吧台前续着啤酒，果真等到十点，被终于下班的Caroline拉着胳膊离开酒吧。他们在酒吧后门外的小巷中接吻，宫治靠在墙上，抱着Caroline吻得心不在焉。宫侑吻了Caroline，宫侑吻了宫治，宫治吻了Caroline，完美闭合的三角，好像吻本是什么囿于狭隘范围交叉传染的病。

“你好像没昨天那么热情，”Caroline在喘息中停下，将自己的手指点在宫治衬衫的第一枚纽扣上，“昨晚我给你的感觉不好吗？”

宫治低头凝视着Caroline漂亮的蓝眼睛，他们之间压根没有什么“昨晚”，他的昨晚是由酒吧外无果的等待、醉酒的宫侑，还有一个让人心碎的吻构成的。他摇了摇头，Caroline却把这个动作曲解成了对她的肯定，她笑起来，笑容足够漂亮。宫侑会这样抚摸她吗？宫治搂着Caroline纤细的腰，陷入小丑式的幻想中，他逐渐认同今晚的自己就是昨晚的宫侑，他们拥抱同一个女人，感受同样的感受。

然后宫治打断自己。不是现在。见鬼，这病态的心思无论何时都不该有。宫治咬了下自己舌头，逼自己重新将注意力放在Caroline身上。

“Christo。”他用拉丁语念出上帝之名。银器对恶魔不管用，但恶魔会在上帝之名前畏缩，他需要考虑各种可能性。

但Caroline丝毫不受影响。“你说什么？”她困惑地皱起眉。

“呃，没什么。”宫治摸摸鼻子，尴尬地扯开话题，“你的香水很好闻，它是什么名香吗？”

“哦，香水吗，只是比较冷门而已。”

Caroline报出一个品牌，宫治没听过，因此问她能不能展示给自己看。热情的女酒保没有拒绝，她打开手提包翻找起自己的香水瓶，眉毛却渐渐皱起来。

“咦，明明我有带在身上……”

“有人偷了你的香水？”宫治挑眉。

“似乎是的。”Caroline不解，“老天，什么人会无聊到偷别人用剩的香水？”

答案可以是穷鬼，变态，或者处心积虑想从猎人手里拖时间的妖魔鬼怪。气味的线索也断了，宫治感到厌烦，放弃再把自己伪装成宫侑。当Caroline再次踮脚吻他时，他捧住Caroline的脸，冷淡地将她从自己的怀里推开。

Caroline的激情因为这个动作迅速退却，她僵硬了片刻，防备地盯着宫治，后退几步掏出了包里的防身小刀。“你不是昨天那个人。”她的声音轻轻颤抖起来，“你是谁，为什么你们两个长得一模一样？”

“问上帝吧，天生如此，我也没得选。”

Caroline吸气：“双胞胎？”

“Bingo。”宫治露出恶作剧得逞的微笑。

回到公寓，宫治嘴角的口红和身上浓郁熟悉的香水味让正坐在桌前查资料的宫侑深深地皱起了眉。

宫治进门时宫侑就盯着他，宫治扯下领带扔在床上，宫侑的目光跟到床边，宫治换成便服转身把自己摔在沙发里，宫侑的目光也落在沙发上。宫治假装没看见他探究的眼神，他们的上一段对话结束在宫侑关于女酒保的提问上，宫治没给宫侑答案就挂了电话，因此他现在很庆幸能有新的状况吸引宫侑的注意。

“你肯定是以我的名义去找Caroline了。”宫侑憋不住开口。

“对。”宫治爽快承认，“我和她接吻了，但是没有上床，如果你是在别扭这个的话。”他无奈地摊手，“我被耍了。”

“被女人？”

“被怪物。”

“还不如被女人。”宫侑嘲笑他。

“我在现场闻到的气味是那个傻逼下的套。”宫治骂道，“他偷了Caroline的香水，骗我去酒吧，浪费我的时间。Caroline没问题，她唯一的问题就是太辣。”

宫侑赞同地点点头。他得到了满意的答案，因此不再关心宫治嘴角的吻痕，而是将自己的电脑屏幕转向宫治的方向：“感谢我吧，在你被耍得团团转的时候，我找到了一些东西。”

“什么？”宫治凑过来。

“记得白天我说Scott家没有监控但是邻居家有吗？下午回来的时候，我特别留意了下，发现不只是邻居，除了他们家外，镇上几乎每一家的院子里都有安装监控。”

“听起来挺奇怪的。”宫治评价。

“没错，所以我黑进当地的安保公司，翻了下合同记录，结果发现——”宫侑选中了页面上的一条记录，“Scott家原本安装过监控，但是三年前被业主要求拆除了。”

“正好是尸检说的死亡时间？”

“正好是尸检说的死亡时间。”宫侑点点头，敲击鼠标打开记录中的合同扫描件，“更巧的是，这个宁可支付违约金也要提前解除合约的人，”他将合同拉到最后，在签名处上面画了个圈，“正好就是我们亲爱的好好先生。”

宫治试着将新旧信息串联起来：许多妖怪会在镜头中显出原形，因此他们会尽可能避免自己被监控拍到。之前的调查，因为报纸和证人都认为举止正常，镇上也没出现过离奇的死亡事件，所以他们才一直相信挖出来的William就是当天失踪的William。邪恶力量大多会害人没错，但不排除有的怪物也会试图融入人类，让自己变得“正常”。朋友家人赞不绝口的William也许三年前就已经被非人生物顶替，这个可能性让宫治一阵反胃。

几秒的思索后，宫治把宫侑的话概括成了结论：“所以我们遇到的是变形怪？”

“你还能想到别的假设吗？”

找到答案后，一切就都解释的通了。三年前，试图融入的变形怪杀死了真正的William Scott，偷走他的衣服，掩埋他的尸体，由此顶替了他的人生。变形怪可以通过肢体触碰得到另个人的外貌和完整的记忆，因此他从Caroline包里偷走一瓶香水不是什么难事。

“现在的问题就是，我们该怎么找到那家伙。”宫侑纠结地皱着眉。

“我或许知道他在哪。”宫治说，“变形怪不是喜欢阴暗潮湿的坏境吗？白天在Scott家，Scott太太说她家的下水道很臭。”

宫侑睁大眼睛：“你居然有认真听Scott太太说话。”

“不是只有你工作认真。”

宫治站起身，从武器袋中抽出银刀别在腰后，又检查了自己枪里的银子弹。宫侑也在他身边武装自己。变形怪可以轻易愈合普通武器在他们身上留下的伤口，只有用银弹射穿或用银刀捅穿心脏才能让他们彻底死亡。

宫治昨天收集的地图里也有镇上地下排水系统的布局图，离Scott家最近的入口开车需要二十分钟。他们坐进车里，宫治开车，宫侑坐副驾驶。Caroline的香水味牢牢沾在宫治身上，车里很快被这个味道完全统治。宫侑摁下车窗，对灌进车里的夜风轻声哼歌，哼过几句后伸手打开了音乐，手指搭在音量旋钮上左右滑动。几分钟过去，他又开始拨弄车上空调的出风口。

“够了。”宫治说，“你到底想问什么，问吧。”

宫侑嘴硬：“你指什么？”

“侑，你蠢了二十多年，现在已经蠢到觉得自己能骗过我了么？”

宫侑不说话了。他收回手，背对宫治侧身靠在座位上。双胞胎对峙般沉默起来。宫治单手扶住方向盘，关掉了音乐。

快到目的地的时候，宫侑的声音终于闷闷地响起。

“治？”

“嗯。”

“别拿什么你不想说话之类的鬼话糊弄我。”宫侑说，“你到底为什么不想去教堂？”

第四章 Point Race/积分赛

他们从一开始就知道对方是女巫。

咒语书，巫术袋，证据确凿，唯一棘手的是对方还只是大学生，接触巫术不过几个月，不懂收敛，也不知道如何掩藏自己的踪迹。宫治几万次后悔自己不该在年轻女巫撞倒她的大学课本时动恻隐之心，但当对方趁他愣神的功夫对他念出那句咒语时，他的后悔已经太迟了。

她在被宫侑的子弹射中之前念完了咒语，最终脑袋开花死在她混杂堆放的黑魔法书籍和洒满没药的动物骨头之间。双胞胎赶在听到枪声的邻居报警之前离开了现场。回去路上宫侑把车开得几近漂移，宫治坐在后排，试着用毛巾擦掉脸上溅到的血迹和脑浆。血腥气和宫侑飙车的速度让宫治几乎吐出来。

“开慢一点！”他大吼道。

“闭嘴！”宫侑用更大的声音吼回来，“你刚才到底在想什么？你有这么蠢吗，这个婊子已经杀了五个人了！”

到现在他们也没能明白，为什么一个刚开始学习巫术的女大学生可以造成如此大的骚乱。她对自己讨厌的人施咒，激发他们心底的欲望，中咒人会毫无顾忌地表达自己的意愿并付诸于行动，最终杀死别人或被别人杀死——最早中招的女孩仅仅因为一件衣服就用衣架戳穿了另个女孩的眼球。

他们以最快的速度回到公寓里，宫治坐在床上沉默地清理自己，宫侑一边给北信介打电话一边把他们所有的武器连同开锁的钥匙一起锁进储物柜里。巫术一般会跟随施咒女巫的死亡一起消失，但他们不敢冒险。

打完求救电话后，宫侑把手机用力丢在床上，在房间里一刻不停地踱来踱去，好像想借此发泄自己。“北前辈去找解咒的办法了。角名就在附近的镇上，他会尽快赶过来。”他碎碎念，嘴巴同宫治说话，眼睛却完全没看向宫治。

宫治喊住宫侑，逼他在自己面前坐下来，并递给他一捆绳子。“我们两个起码得有一个得保持冷静。”宫治平静地说，“你得把我捆起来，然后反锁门，开车去找角名、北前辈或者Alan。你不能和我呆在一起。”

“我才不会捆住你！”宫侑夸张地跳起来，“受害者三号也是这么对自己的，你记得他最后怎么样了吗？他爆炸了，连骨头都没有剩下！你难道想我回来后对着满墙的血雾叫你的名字吗？”

“我会伤害你。”宫治强调，“你知道我完全能够揍翻你。”

“是，对，随便你怎么说。”

谈话被宫侑单方面中止，他把绳子从窗户那扔出去，重新检查了一遍公寓的门是否已经成功反锁。等他检查完一切，宫治仍旧坐在床上盯着他。宫侑把宫治的凝视理解成了某种没必要的愧疚和不安，他在宫治对面坐下，耐着性子试图找些俏皮话缓和气氛。

“得了吧，治。”宫侑扯出一点笑容，“别害怕，你在我这能有什么秘密。”

宫治愣了下，把自己的目光挪开了。

他们呆呆地面对面坐了二十分钟，没等到北信介的电话，也没等到角名来敲门。宫治渐渐觉得喉咙发痒，他扯了扯领子想咳嗽，张开的嘴巴却吐出一句话：“我想开一家饭团店。”

“我知道。”宫侑不假思索地回答，然后才后知后觉变了脸色。咒语的效力果然还在，它已经开始在宫治身上发挥作用。

“我想开一家饭团店。”宫治听到自己重复了一遍，“这不是开玩笑。我真的想。”

宫侑戒备地后退了一点，但仍不忘调侃宫治。“所以这就是你想要的。”他的声音带着笑意，“一间捏饭团的店铺？这件事你十六岁的时候就和我说过了。”

“我会让它成真。”

“好吧，”宫侑摊手，“但是很抱歉，我是不会停止猎魔的。”

宫治猜到了自己接下去会说什么，他的想法就藏在舌头底下，随时准备伤人。这些话他总有一天会告诉宫侑，但不是现在，不是靠某个婊子女巫的巫术来揭发。宫治希望现在立刻马上有什么东西，橄榄也好，巫术袋也好，堵住宫侑的耳朵或者他自己的嘴巴，噎死他们中的一个也行，只要他不把话题进行下去，什么都行。

但魔法还是驱动着宫治张嘴。“没关系，”他语气平静，“我也没想和你一起。”

宫侑的笑意僵在脸上。“等下，我没明白，”他端详着自己的孪生兄弟，因为无法接受所以语无伦次，“你，呃，你在开玩笑，对吧？”

宫治摇头：“没有。你猎你的魔，我开我的店，我们各自过自己喜欢的人生，没必要永远做同样的事。”

宫侑皱起眉，把巫术的事完全抛在脑后，脸上露出小孩子般单纯的困惑：“可是我们一直都在一起。”

“等我攒够钱后就不是了。”宫治冷漠地说。

接着宫治开始从自己的背包夹层中掏东西：房地产商的广告，创业笔记，还有一张银行卡，宫治在酒吧帮忙拿到的小费，单独赌桌球骗来的钱，都存在这张卡里。它们构成了宫治梦想的雏形，而他的孪生兄弟则从小就是那种会把别人的金字塔半成品一脚踢翻的角色。宫治的手将他的宝藏小心地摆在桌上，宫治的大脑在疯狂尖叫着“不要”。

这感觉很古怪，一部分宫治是清醒的，躲在躯壳里绝望地看事情逐渐失控，而另一部分他则为终于到来的解脱感到前所未有的轻松。宫侑很好骗，他盲目地信任血亲，因此从未发现宫治为离开他所做的准备。突然被巫术揭露的秘密让宫侑陷入巨大的冲击中，他盯着宫治的手，逐个猜出每样东西的内容和用途。清醒的宫治站在第三视角看见宫侑在无措地颤抖，受某种双胞胎神秘感应的影响，他往外摆证据的手同样也在颤抖。

宫侑看不下去了。他抢过宫治手里的东西，问：“所以，治，你每天就是这样一边和我呆在一起，一边筹划着怎么背叛我？”

“讲点道理，这不是背叛，这只是我的选择。”宫治说，“侑，我是一个独立的人，不是你的附庸。”

“没人把你当附庸！”宫侑愤怒地捏着那些东西在房间里走来走去，“我们是双胞胎，我们是在一起的……”他低语着，“你应该把你的所有选择告诉我的。你为什么不告诉我？”

“我告诉你了。”宫治冷笑，“十六岁的时候我就告诉你了，可你在意过吗？”

这句话让宫侑失去了所有声音，他瞪着眼，从紧握的拳头到暴起的青筋都表现出盛怒。宫治就当他是哑口无言。当事情的发展让宫治痛苦的时候，他习惯性想到让宫侑共同分担，无论以什么方式——告诉宫侑，或者偷偷将罪责推到宫侑身上。虽然是双胞胎，但他们从未区分过谁是哥哥谁是弟弟，因此也没有谁必须要忍让谁的说法。宫治已经接受了，既然话已出口，那就伤害到底。

作为报复，宫侑把宫治的东西狠狠摔在地上。宫治冲上去给了他一拳。他们扭打在一起。

从出生开始，双胞胎经常打架，打到两个人都鼻青脸肿，但这次和以往都不同。无法控制的愤怒在宫治胸腔里燃烧，是巫术在作祟没错，但这份愤怒如此真实，好像二十多年的积怨都一齐爆发。宫治挥起拳头，用最大的力道揍向宫侑的皮囊，想把他打成另个样子，打成一个和他自己长得没那么像的人。

他们都没有武器，单论力气肉搏，最后还是宫治占上风。宫治把宫侑提起来，摔在墙上，整栋房子都被震得抖了抖。

宫侑没力气挥拳了。他偏头吐了口唾沫，笑了下，说：“倒是没想到你那么恨我。”

“什么？”宫治以为自己听错了。“不，我不恨你。老天啊，我怎么可能恨你？”他紧紧揪着宫侑的领子，失望地看向他，“侑，宫侑，你就不能有一次试着来了解我吗？”

令宫治没想到的是，只有这句话真正伤害到了宫侑。他抖了抖，捏着宫治揪住自己领子的手，睁大眼睛。眼泪突然从宫侑的眼眶落下来，缓缓滑过他轻轻发抖的脸。他看上去就像个受尽委屈还要逞强的小孩。

小孩。宫侑永远都像小孩。他的世界充满简单的正义、愚蠢的自负，还有一个绝不会抛弃他的孪生兄弟。宫治的愤怒平息了。中咒的是他，被打碎的却是宫侑，谁都想不到这个发展。宫治用指腹擦去宫侑的眼泪，新的眼泪很快补上，沾得他满手都是。宫侑像个裂口的装水玻璃瓶，脸上始终湿哒哒的。宫治不愿意看到他的眼泪，他们是双胞胎，宫侑哭的时候他也会哭，而他一旦落泪，就好像自己前面说的话都是错的——宫治同意那些话不应该发生在这种场合，但他拒绝承认它们是错的。

宫治抵住宫侑的额头，无章法地亲吻他的脸，用舌头卷走他的眼泪。吻进行到嘴唇的时候，宫侑僵了一下，宫治故意没去在意。他用手抚摸宫侑的肩膀和腰腹，最后开始解宫侑的裤子。宫治搂着宫侑往床的方向走，浑身火热。理智的那部分不再尖叫着“停下”，他妥协了，现在他考虑的问题是，他们是否来得及在角名破门而入之前做完全部。

宫侑被压在床上，脸朝下埋进被子里。他自言自语般轻声道：“这也是你想要的吗，治？”

“对，侑。”宫治亲吻他的后颈。

“那好吧。”宫侑发出短促的笑声，试图表现得游刃有余，同他十六岁答应帮宫治手淫时的语气如出一辙。他的腿大方地打开，但他的脸仍在哆嗦着吸气。

“既然同意，你又在为什么事情害怕？”宫治低头咬住宫侑的头发，“害怕被操？害怕我？”他苦笑了下，“还是害怕我有自由意志？”

这是场糟糕透顶的性爱，宫侑没反抗，但也不配合，麻木得像个木偶。他们的动作没有温情可言，彼此也不说甜蜜的情话。宫治知道宫侑和男人上过床，他喜欢别人爱他的样子，并不在乎对方究竟性别如何。宫治希望这个“别人”中也包括他，但显然不是。

宫治和宫侑都无意伤害对方，但当他们都想如意的时候，事情就会变得一团糟。宫治希望脱离宫侑作为独立的人来谈爱，而宫侑愿意以任何代价把他留下，他们就这样陷入死循环里。此刻双胞胎之间的距离已经近得不能再近，宫治坚信这是在做爱，而宫侑却把它当作一种比较狂野的自慰方式。他们对爱的理解背道而驰，宫治所有的痛苦都来源于此。

高潮的时候，宫侑像个哥哥一样抱着宫治。“你有我还不够吗？”他亲吻宫治的额头，宽容地接纳他的性爱，他的喘息，以及他的精液。

宫治对这句话失望透顶。

巫术耗光了宫治的力气，他在高潮后睡了一觉，醒来时，同他共处一室的人已经从宫侑换成了角名。公寓里很安静，宫治仰面躺在床上，看到公寓的白炽灯上有只飞蛾，晃动的黑影害他一阵反胃。

记忆跟着肢体渐渐苏醒，宫治坐起来，抱着钝痛的脑袋呻吟。他皱着眉检查了一遍自己：身上好好穿着衣服，由于宫侑的冷淡没有留下任何指痕和吻痕，只有几处挨打的淤青。他们折磨对方的痕迹大多都留在了宫侑身上。

角名摘下他的耳机：“醒了？”

“嗯。”宫治的嗓子哑得厉害，“侑呢？”

“走了。”

情理之中。宫治抹了把脸，环视四周，床尾的桌上搁着一口坩埚，里面盛着熄灭的灰烬，应该是解咒的材料。公寓的门紧闭着，但窗户打开了，窗台和门后都画着完美的盐线。

“这些盐线是你弄的吗？”他试着找些话题。

“我来的时候就是这样了。”角名摇摇头，“但是窗户是我开的，你知道……散下味道。”

宫治知道角名说的味道指的是什么。闯进亲兄弟乱伦的事后现场并不是什么好经历，宫治觉得自己有必要给赶来救场的友人一个解释，于是尴尬地清了清嗓：“我——”

“停下，”角名赶紧摆了摆手，“我不是很想知道。”

宫治感激角名故意消失的好奇心。

角名在公寓里陪宫治到第二天，确定他已经彻底恢复才回去处理自己的事。宫侑走得彻底，他开走了他们共有的那辆车，宫治只好在停车场新偷了一辆。为饭团店准备的银行卡和计划书也被宫侑一起顺走，宫治查过余额，银行卡被注销了，注销前被人取光了余额。好吧，新生活再见。

宫治继续开始猎魔，一个人猎魔。他把头发剪短了些，从银色染成黑色，然后开车往东，住汽车旅馆，放弃手捏饭团，忍受路边店打包的难吃汉堡或披萨，无意识复刻另个人偏好的生活方式。当发现自己正在模仿宫侑的时候，宫治发了分别后的第一次脾气，他把汽车旅馆和餐厅的小票统统丢进垃圾桶，回到车上用力拍方向盘，拍得喇叭长鸣，差点引来警察。

一个月，宫治沿着公路游荡，解决了一只僵尸，一只专杀小孩的鬼，还有一只难缠的水妖。在怀俄明州，宫治甚至碰上一只恶魔。他拿自己做诱饵，同恶魔打斗，一个人把他捉进准备好恶魔陷阱里。宫侑不在，他依然神勇无敌。

恶魔在陷阱中咆哮着挣扎，当宫治准备念驱魔咒的时候，他开口叫了宫治的名字。

“嘿，我认得你，”恶魔说，“你是双胞胎中的一个。”

宫治没有理恶魔，他念出长串的咒语，恶魔痛苦地嘶吼起来。

“稍等稍等，”恶魔大叫道，“你难道不想知道之前那个女巫的事吗？”

咒语停了下来。宫治抬头凝视他，目光锋利得几乎能捅穿他的喉咙。

“这就对了。”恶魔笑起来，“我告诉你我知道的事，你放我一马，公平交易。”

“那个女巫怎么了？”宫治问。

“你也怀疑过吧。她不是天生有魔法，又是刚开始学习巫术，为什么能够驾驭那么强大的咒语？”

宫治顿了下：“因为她和你们做了交易。”

“聪明。”恶魔鼓起掌，“但是你放心，交易内容里并不包括你或是宫侑，你们的事完全是意外之喜。”

“多谢告知，但是我不关心这个。”

“拜托，事到如今还装什么正经呢？那个女巫就是和我做的交易，所以我很清楚你们之间那个肮脏的小秘密。兄弟乱伦，还是双胞胎乱伦，真是了不起！”恶魔站在陷阱的最边缘，挑衅地凑近，“帅哥小甜心，你不是想知道人死后凭什么上天堂或下地狱吗？现在我告诉你，其实就是简单的计算，你可以自己算算。你们救过人，毋庸置疑，但如果救人是1分，双胞胎乱伦就是100分。你已经在下地狱的路上一骑绝尘，没人能超过你。”

宫治敏锐地皱起眉：有关天堂地狱的想法他从没对任何人说过。

恶魔轻易看穿了他的想法。“没错，Kate已经死了，两年前她试图插手一笔十字路口交易，被我的某个朋友拧断了脖子。”他微笑着，语气愉快得像在讨论今天的天气，“你和宫侑得到过她的忠告，却都讨厌她，从没在乎过她的死活。依我看，地狱再得1分。”

宫治不为所动。“那是咒语导致的意外，”他平静地解释道，“现在是二十一世纪，任何非自愿的性行为都可以得到宽恕。”

“可我们谈论的不是性，而是爱。”恶魔诱哄的声音就像糖果一样甜蜜，“亲爱的，你爱他，不是吗？”

宫治沉默了片刻，扬手将身边剩下的圣水全都泼了进去。前一秒还嚣张无比的恶魔立刻打着滚惨叫了起来，宫治在他的叫声中故意把驱魔咒念得很慢，好延长他的痛苦。水泥地面在咒语的作用下凭空裂开几道细长的裂缝，窜出火焰，尖叫的恶魔在宫治念完最后一个音节的同时化为一团黑烟冲出皮囊，被地狱的火焰彻底吞没。

审问完这个恶魔之后，宫治告诉自己，到此为止吧，无言的尴尬也好，幼稚的冷战也好，都到此为止。新生活暂时夭折，起码拥抱旧生活。他打给北信介，问出宫侑现在的所在地，驱车直奔自己的孪生兄弟。

双胞胎最终重逢在科罗拉多的某处停车场。宫治走下车，没拔钥匙，连同整辆车一起遗弃。宫侑老远就发现他了，宫治硬着头皮跑向宫侑，停在宫侑面前。他们没有躲开彼此，但也没有拥抱。

“嘿。”宫治说。

宫侑也说：“嘿。”

宫治打量着宫侑：一个月前所有他弄上去的痕迹，吻痕也好，指印也好，都已经消了下去。宫侑看上去和从前一模一样，什么都没改变。

宫侑干巴巴地指了指宫治的头发：“你染回黑色了。” 

“银色太惹眼，不太方便。”宫治吸了吸鼻子，“有吃的吗？我开了好久的车。”

宫侑笑了起来：“我正要去买。”他向路边速食店走了几步，突然又停下来，回头把车钥匙抛给宫治。

和好的方式有很多，他们却默契地选择了最蠢的那种：假装什么都没发生。宫治接过钥匙，弯腰坐进驾驶室，车内熟悉的陈设让他有种回家的错觉。他的目光透过车窗，远远地追随着宫侑。宫侑眯着眼排在速食窗口的队伍中，头顶的金发散发着蓬松的柔光，像一只正在阳光中烘烤自己的狐狸。

这瞬间，宫治的大脑自我保护似的杜绝了任何绝望的假设和尴尬的回忆。无意识的期待有自我矛盾的顽疾，因此即生即灭，不至于让他太痛苦。宫治陷入奢侈的平静的爱意中，他甚至想，只要自己肯低头，宫侑喜欢的永恒一体的双胞胎人生，似乎也不赖。

这个念头几乎令宫治沦陷，以至于他不得不缓缓吐了口气，逼自己从幻想中抽身。从出生起就养成的习惯中成长是很难的。宫治从宫侑身上收回目光，吸了吸鼻子，想起自己在来的路上始终惦记着要向角名确认的一件事。

他把电话打过去，角名很快就接了：“什么事？”

“有件事想问问你。”宫治对角名说，“恶魔的话都是假话，不能相信，对吗？”

“看情况吧，有时他们也会说真话，只要真话能动摇你。”角名回答，“怎么了吗，为什么突然问这个？”

宫治半天才从喉咙里挤出一句“没什么”。

第五章 Chameleon/变色龙

宫治对宫侑试图把他“掰回正轨”的兄长态度感到厌烦。

即使他说要离开，在宫侑面前藏刀，半强迫地操了他，宫侑还是把他看作自己的一部分，并因此不厌其烦地原谅他。宫侑身陷在双胞胎的诅咒里，他绑架宫治同自己走相同的路，无论宫治多么努力，都无法让宫侑从这种坚信中长大。事情未解决就会出问题，北信介是对的，他永远是对的。

“那你又为什么讨厌这么讨厌Kate，”宫治反击，“因为她是唯一一个不会首先把我和你当作双胞胎来认识的人吗？”

宫侑愣了愣，没再吭声。满腔的愤怒令他们暂时无法忍受同对方呆在一起，双胞胎沉默地沿梯子爬进地下通道，无需商量就背对彼此选择了不同的方向检查。

这是个同阳光照耀之地截然不同的地下世界，宽敞昏暗，水流声在近乎封闭的环境中回荡成轰鸣，空气中还飘散着奇怪的臭味。宫治将手电筒搭在枪上，几分钟后果然在岔路的角落找到了臭味的来源。

地上有一滩化掉的皮肉，像是皮肤和血液蜡烛似的融化，彼此混合，又重新凝成史莱姆状的黏液。宫治蹲下来，随手捡了块石头挑开黏液，看到其中夹杂着毛发和像是牙齿的硬物。他们之前的猜想是对的。宫治忍不住干呕。他讨厌变形怪。

抬脚小心跨过这滩黏液，宫治继续向前，找了近二十分钟，没再发现任何变形怪的踪迹。独自再深入未免太危险，宫治调转方向回到他们下井的地方，远远看见宫侑也从另个方向回来。

“侑，”水声太大了，宫治不得不大声喊，“你有找到什么吗？”

“除了一滩他蜕下来的皮肉之外什么都没有。”宫侑将手电和枪收起来，“那家伙不是骗你拖延时间来着吗？也许他已经跑了。”

宫治皱着眉咒骂了一句。他们还处于冷战期，原本宫治将翻篇的希望寄托在猎魔胜利上，现在看来也行不通了。之前关于Kate的反击让宫治觉得有些后悔，你不能怪一个始终保持自我、什么都没做的人。原本他们会是一对快乐的双胞胎傻瓜，同时出生，相爱，吵架，最终找个足够英雄主义的契机共同赴死，但是宫治醒了，他既然试图把宫侑也叫醒，就不能怪宫侑的起床气。

双胞胎一左一右靠在梯子的两侧，没有眼神交流，除了尴尬之外什么都不剩。

“回去？”宫侑问。

宫治抹了把脸，点点头。

他们沿梯子向地面爬，宫治跟在宫侑后面，仰头看向宫侑的背影发呆，忽然觉得有什么地方不对劲。

银刀，宫侑别在腰后银刀不见了。

几乎瞬间，宫治拽住那人的脚踝将他从梯子上扯了下来，摔到墙上死死压制。那东西试图反抗，招数也模仿宫侑，宫治掐住他的脖子，手肘狠狠砸在他胃上。

“怎么，你想在这里打架吗？”那东西还在用宫侑的语气说话。

“侑在哪？”

“……你在说什么，治？”

宫治将银刀拔出来抵上对方的喉咙，那块皮肤迅速烧出一片灼痕。“宫侑”消失了，那东西痛得尖叫，一模一样的皮囊中暴露出完全不同的灵魂。

宫治将刀移开了一点：“我再问一遍，侑在哪？”

变形怪嘶嘶地吸着气。“他没死，被我铐起来了。”他泄气的表情同宫侑的脸极其不搭，“你们猎人到底有什么毛病，要对我这样穷追不舍？我只是想有一个栖身之所，体会平凡的生活和爱，连这也不行吗？”

“你杀了William Scott。”

“我没有杀他！”变形怪大声申辩，“他自己摔倒了，头砸在石头上，我只是恰好撞见。”

宫治漠然：“你发现他的时候，他死了吗？”

变形怪闭上嘴不说话了。

“那就是你杀了他。”宫治举起银刀。

“等等，等等。”变形怪颤抖着哀求起来，“触碰你兄弟的时候，我看到了他全部的记忆，或许，或许我能为你们——你，做点什么。”

宫治握刀的手停在半空。他挑了挑眉，允许变形怪继续说下去。

“我可以变成你的兄弟，”变形怪紧紧抓住这个开口的机会，“变成情人也行，陪你猎魔，或者开店，什么都行。你知道的，变形怪天生就是变形怪，我没得选。我不需要吃人，除了不能碰银器和需要躲着摄像头之外不会露出任何破绽。”变形怪小心地握住宫治的手，语气逐渐变得像宫侑，“外貌，记忆，所有一切我都会完全复制。我保证别人都不会发现，时间久一点，连你都会觉得我就是宫侑。”

“治……阿治……”他用日语柔声念着，“你希望我是谁，我就是谁，你希望我如何对你，我就如何对你。我可以放弃所有自我意志变成你想要的样子，这难道不好吗？”

求生的希望在变形怪的眼中闪烁，配合宫侑的皮相，很容易被曲解成宫治希望看见的另一种渴望。宫治心里松动了一小块，酸意淌满全身。他放下刀，抿着嘴，将“宫侑”的头发轻轻向后捋，露出那张同自己一模一样的干净完整的脸。他温柔地看着这张脸。

“你爱我吗？”宫治小声问。

不知是震惊于问题，还是在揣度宫治想听到的答案，变形怪张开嘴，喉咙仅仅发出一个短促的音节。

下一秒，银刀捅穿了他的心脏。

宫侑在公寓里发脾气。

他挨了一闷棍，被捆起来吊在下水道里，而救他的人是宫治。一只黏糊糊的变形怪复制了他的外貌，还观赏了一遍他的记忆。等警察在排水通道里找到变形怪的尸体，他还会在联邦信息系统中成为一个死人。以上每一件事都是他生气的理由。

“该死的变形怪！”他大吼大叫。

“你发泄完了吗？”宫治见怪不怪，“完了就收拾下行李，我们得尽快离开这里。我去买点补给，回来我们就出发。注意尽量别让别人看到你。”

宫侑对他耍无赖：“被看到的话，我就说我是宫治。”

宫治翻了个白眼，走出公寓。他并没有像自己说的那样直奔超市，而是首先去了教堂。清晨的阳光照在建筑的尖顶上，宫治对着教堂神圣洁白的大门深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气走进去。

从中巫术开始，宫治始终在同自己抗争，但现在他妥协了。没有人能替代宫侑，普通的朋友不能，变形怪不能，连宫治也不能。宫治清楚地知道自己的确爱着他的孪生兄弟，像其他所有独立的人爱着另一个独立的人，从心到身体，他都犯下了乱伦的大罪。

礼堂的长椅上零星坐着一些人，大家握着双手，虔诚地对着耶稣像祷告，无人在意宫治的到来。宫治吞咽着空气环顾四周，十字架没有倒立，圣母像没有流出血泪，教堂并没有因为他的出现而发生任何不洁的变化。他的罪孽依然无形。

宫治沉默地走向忏悔室。

晨曦透过缝隙照进狭窄的忏悔室，仿佛天堂挥洒的光芒，能够净化所有肮脏和痛苦。隔着一层木墙，神父的身影在传声孔洞那端若隐若现。

“孩子，你有什么要向我倾诉的吗？”圣职人问。

宫治局促地轻咳了一声。“神父，”他哑着嗓子，“我也不知道。”

“不必紧张，我不会将你说的话告诉任何人。”神父说，“你是做了不合道德的事吗？”

“是。”

“那你诚心悔过吗？”

宫治不说话了。爱也需要悔过吗？

他的脑子里闪过一个画面：长成宫侑模样的变形怪靠在墙上，噙着泪说自己没得选。比起宫侑，宫治觉得那刻的变形怪其实更像自己。

似乎感觉到了宫治的为难，神父没有逼问下去。“不必担心，上帝会宽恕你的所有罪过。”他温柔地接纳所有的罪。

宫治在神父无条件的宽容中感到了安全。他捏紧手指，感到一滴眼泪从自己的左眼跌落下来。

“上帝会……宽恕我的所有罪过。”

他将这句话认真地重复了一遍。

===============FIN==============


End file.
